


Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

by based_god



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Choking, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Somnophilia, completely self indulgent, not much though, turned kind of sappy at the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/based_god/pseuds/based_god
Summary: Jason stumbles across a positively delicious surprise.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 33
Kudos: 198





	Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> title from Hands to Myself by Selena Gomez
> 
> please enjoy~
> 
> edit 6/12: i cannot believe i have to say this but, I DO NOT condone rape, jason's actions in this are FICTIONAL so rest assured, no one was actually hurt in this fanfic.  
> also, i pretty much hate this story now. loved it at first, was super proud of it, but i can't stand it anymore even though it's only been 2 days since i posted it.  
> as such, i will not be editing this fic or changing anything (if there is a tag you think this story desperately needs, please let me know and you don't have to explain or lecture or "educate" me) and in the words of so many fanfic authors before me:  
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

If asked, Jason would claim that he’s a fucking fantastic person. 

Who else would swing across dirty Gotham rooftops in the pouring rain at 2 am just to bring their replacement good news?

Like okay, sure, Tim might be sleeping but considering the type of person he was and his habits, Jason would bet all of his money on the little nerd downing his 10th cup of coffee and researching madly.

And yeah okay, sure, Jason might be a little whipped for the sexy but still adorable look of an exhausted and stressed out Tim Drake in a set of his nerd pajamas, silky black hair a mess and body jittery because of all the caffeine coursing through him.  
But really, who would blame him? Anyone who had the opportunity to look into Tim’s bright blue eyes would probably feel the same!

Jason smiled under his helmet when he thought about the expression on Tim’s face after Jason handed him the USB drive containing all of the information on the weapons smuggling ring that they had been tracking down for over a week now. 

Definitely relief. Some gratefulness too, perhaps? 

Maybe Jason could even convince the younger man to go out for drinks to celebrate.

They had been getting much closer as of late, but the Red Hood didn’t want to overstep his bounds so, when he landed in front of Tim’s apartment, he lightly rapped his knuckles on the window to notify the other man he was there. He frowned when, after a few minutes of waiting, there was no answer or movement from inside.

Jason hesitated for a moment but proceeded to disable the security and slide the window open enough for him to get inside without soaking the floor or furniture. He looked around, frown deepening as he noticed that the lights around the apartment were still on.

“Replacement?” He called out softly.

Jason pulled out a gun when there was no answer and slowly inched his way into the apartment, carefully making his way towards where Tim’s bedroom was, feeling bad the entire way about the fact that he was dripping water everywhere.

As soon as Jason stepped past the threshold of Tim’s room, he felt like the air was punched right out of his lungs.

“Fuck,” he gasped quietly under his breath, eyes wide under his helmet.

Well, he had certainly found Tim.

The younger man was laid out on his bed - deliciously naked, creamy skin on display. He was stretched out luxuriously on his front, arms tucked under his pillow, blankets pushed down around his knees.

He was quite obviously in a deep sleep, completely unaware of the man staring at him unabashedly from the doorway of his room.

Jason put his gun away and stepped in further, eyes never straying from the enticing sight before him, his dick slowly hardening where it was trapped in his jock.

Tim had clearly been having some…fun before going to sleep. There were two bottles beside him, along with a flesh-colored silicone (auto-ejaculating?) dildo that was large but, Jason was pleased to note, was still not as long or thick as Jason’s own size.

Jason pulled off his wet gloves and cautiously stepped around the bed to place them down on Tim’s nightstand along with his helmet. Jason debated for a moment on taking off anything else but ultimately decided that he should, if only to make things easier in the long run and to keep things dry from rainwater.

Once he was left only in his black t-shirt and cargo pants, he turned back to where Tim had shifted slightly, showing off the pretty pink jeweled plug that was in his ass. Jason bit his lip softly, feeling his cock throb where it was still restrained. His baby bird had obviously planned to get right back into it after he woke up.

He managed to turn his attention to the two bottles lying next to the gorgeous boy and picked one up, eyebrows shooting up in surprise as he read the label that declared the bottle to be clear cum lubricant. He quickly picked up the other, lighter bottle, surprise still very much in place as this one boasted that it was fake cum.

Jason’s eyes were drawn back to where the plug still rested comfortably in Tim’s ass… maybe holding in the fake cum? The bottle was ridiculously light after all.

He tossed the bottles aside carelessly and climbed onto the bed, pulled the blankets off completely, and placed his knees on either side of Tim’s thighs.

The larger man leaned forward to stroke his fingers lightly down the soft skin of Tim’s sides and back, trailing over the scars that, in Jason’s opinion, made him all the more attractive. He reached down further and gripped the plug, twisting it slightly to hear the hitch in Tim’s breath.

Jason smirked and bent down to nuzzle and kiss Tim’s neck, his skin sleep-warm under Jason’s lips. He continued to kiss across Tim’s neck and shoulders, feeling just how small the other boy was under him. When he was sure that Tim was relaxed, he pulled the plug out in one swift move that had the younger boy whining a little in his sleep.

He leaned back to watch Tim’s hole clench on nothing but air, making sure that Tim wasn’t waking up yet. The plug was surprisingly large and left the smaller boy’s hole gaping open.

Jason tossed the plug off to the side, then gripped Tim’s plump ass, spread his cheeks, and dipped his thumbs in, stroking over Tim’s slick hole. He slowly pressed one thumb in and groaned softly at how warm and tight the other boy was. Jason watched the sleeping boy’s face for any kind of reaction or signs of consciousness and was thrown off by the fact that Tim wasn’t waking up despite how much he was touching him but figured it had something to do with Tim fucking himself with a dildo and stuffing himself full of cum (hopefully).

Satisfied that the boy would not wake yet, Jason continued to slide his thumb in and out of Tim, observing with a thrill when the fake cum started spilling out of his ass, down past his balls and onto the sheets under him.

Jason slipped two fingers in, watching with a sick pleasure when more and more cum started to pour out of Tim’s hole and began to coat Jason’s hand. Tim was breathing heavier and soft moans and sighs were spilling out of his parted lips. He was starting to sweat, dark hair plastered to the base of his neck and when Jason reached around to Tim’s front, he was happy to find Tim’s cock was hard in his hand.

Jason continued to thrust his fingers in and out of the smaller boy, his other hand occupied with stroking Tim’s dick. When he felt Tim was ready for it, he added in another finger and began to search for the boy’s sweet spot.

He figured he found it when, after a few more thrusts, Tim suddenly shifted and moaned louder than he had before.

Jason froze, stilling the motions of both hands until Tim whined and pushed back against him.

The taller man smirked and pulled his hands free from the other boy, a hot rush of satisfaction coursing through him at Tim’s whimpers. He pulled his shirt off and threw it somewhere, relief flooding him when he was finally able to take his pants and jock off.

He stroked himself roughly, scooping up some of the fallen cum and lube to make things just that much wetter.

Jason leaned forward, one hand on Tim’s back, pressing him down, and the other gripping his length to finally slide it into Tim’s exquisite ass. Tim felt so small in his arms and he could feel how Tim’s body was completely covered by Jason’s. He pressed slow kisses to Tim’s shoulder and when the tip of his cock had just breached the tight ring of muscles, Tim tensed in his arms all of a sudden, wide awake and freaked out.

“What the hell!” Tim started struggling but Jason tightened his hold, keeping Tim down.

Jason shushed him, “Relax baby bird, it’s just me.”

“Jason?! What the fu-” Tim broke off in a whine and couldn’t help but arch his back as Jason slowly pushed the rest of his dick in and paused to let Tim adjust.

Tim’s eyelids had fluttered closed and he was panting. Jason was much bigger than anything he had ever put in his ass before and he was hitting all the right spots.

Jason was breathing heavier by this point, amazed at the feeling of Tim’s glorious ass surrounding his cock a vice-like grip.

“Jason,” Tim could barely put a sentence together with how good Jason’s dick felt, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Jason just hummed, pulled back a little, and thrust back in, gratified to hear the little gasp fall from Tim’s lips, “What does it look like I’m doing baby boy?”

“Jason…” Tim just barely managed to push himself up on to his elbows, unable to even think when Jason started fucking him harder.

His hands burned like fire over Tim’s body, one clutching Tim’s hip tightly, the other wrapped around Tim’s throat and gripping just hard enough to make breathing a little more difficult.

Jason pulled Tim up, his back to Jason’s chest, sliding him even deeper onto Jason’s cock.

“Fuck, Jason!” Tim moaned at the feeling of Jason’s dick reaching the deepest parts of him and hitting his prostate with accuracy on every thrust. He grabbed Jason’s arms, holding on, and trying not to lose his mind.

Jason chuckled darkly behind him, “You like that baby boy?”

Tim whined, “N-no, stop, please!”

“You want me to stop?” Jason panted roughly into Tim’s ear, “Are you sure about that? You know, I noticed all the cum in your ass and your little toys,” he gave a particularly hard thrust that had Tim holding back a scream, “and I just can’t help but wonder: who was it that you were thinking of Timmy? Who did you want to get you pregnant, baby bird?”

Tim whined and squirmed, not answering, and instead reached down to jerk himself off.

Jason grabbed both of Tim’s hands and pulled them behind his back, placing them both in one hand, without stopping the movement of his hips. He brought one hand back up to Tim’s throat, holding on with more pressure than before.

Jason continued on, “It couldn’t possibly be me, could it? No, no way you’d actually be into the psycho who tried to kill you a million times.”

Tim moaned, “Jason, please!”

“Tell me who you were thinking of baby boy and I’ll give you what you want, okay?” Jason kissed Tim’s cheek, nuzzling him affectionately.

“You, you, fuck it’s you! Jason please, touch me!” Tim had tears in his eyes from how hard he was, dick throbbing painfully and leaking steadily.

Jason smirked, “Oh? Are you gonna cry for me, baby? Does it feel that good?”

At Tim’s sob, Jason pulled out of him. He ignored Tim’s whine and pushed the smaller boy onto his back, finally face-to-face. Jason nudged Tim’s legs apart and slid back into his sweet hole.

He kept one hand on Tim’s thigh and leaned forward to cup Tim’s cheek. Tim was spread out so beautifully under him, blush spread all the way down to his chest. Jason thought he would lose his mind from how fucking edible the younger boy looked.

Tim’s pretty blue eyes were glazed and filled with tears, his red lips parted and panting, and Jason (finally!) pressed their lips together. Jason could feel his heart pounding in his ears and he moaned at the taste and feel of this gorgeous man’s lips on his. Tim’s mouth was so, so warm and tasted so sweet. Jason slid his tongue along Tim’s, turning the kiss messier, filthier.

“So fucking perfect for me baby boy,” Jason panted roughly against Tim’s mouth and smiled when all Tim could do was whimper.

Jason grabbed one of Tim’s hands and pulled it down to his stomach to make him feel Jason’s dick in him.

“You want me to fill you up, baby? Stuff you so full of cum and get you pregnant like a good little bitch? Hmm, you want that baby boy?” Jason grunted through thrusts.

Tim was so embarrassed by the ridiculous things Jason was saying – especially embarrassed because of how much he loved it. He wanted so badly to be filled with Jason’s cum and, he knew it was so stupid but, he wanted to get pregnant, no matter how impossible. Tears started slipping down his red cheeks and he keened, high pitched and needy.

“Jason, please, please let me cum, please!” Tim cried.

Jason just thrust that much harder, hips moving like a machine, fucking into Tim with earnest.

“You can come any time you want baby,” he grunted.

Tim sobbed with relief but, when he went to reach for his cock, Jason grabbed his hands and placed them beside Tim’s head, “You can come, but only on my dick or not at all, okay baby boy?”

Tim groaned and tried to pull out of Jason’s grasp, but Jason just tightened his hold on Tim.

“Stop moving or I won’t let you come at all, okay baby?” Jason growled into Tim’s ear.

Tim was so ashamed to notice that his dick had been hard this whole time, steadily leaking since before he woke up to Jason fucking him – and he thought he might really cum just by having Jason use him as a plaything.

“Come on baby boy, you’ve been so good for me, I know you can cum from my cock,” Jason kept whispering praise and other sweet things to the smaller boy.

Tim was so, so close but he still needed…something.

“Jason…Jason, please!” He whined in frustration.

Jason bent down to kiss Tim, moving one of his hands back to Tim’s throat, slowly choking him and cutting off his airflow.

“Cum for me, now Tim.” He growled against Tim’s lips and Tim…finally let go.

His orgasm crashed over him so hard he felt his vision blank out and his mind emptied.

Jason groaned and thrust, once…twice more before the best orgasm of his life hit him as well.

He pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Tim, careful to not jostle the other boy who was just lying there, eyes closed, breathing heavily.

Jason took a few minutes to catch his breath, then stood to get cleaning supplies from the bathroom.

When he came back, Tim had his eyes open and was looking at Jason with an odd expression.

Jason froze for a second but continued on his way. He cleaned them up as best as he could, avoiding Tim’s eyes the whole time.

“Jason…” Tim started and stopped.

Jason tossed the washcloth he was using onto the floor. “What? Are you gonna file a police report? Tell the bats I took advantage of you?”

Tim’s eyes widened in shock, “What the actual fuck Jason?! No! Why would you say that?!”

Jason rolled his eyes but flopped down on the bed next to Tim, “Maybe because I actually took advantage of you? You were sleeping and I attacked you.”

Tim huffed an annoyed breath, “Literally, shut the fuck up Jason. You didn’t hear me complain, did you? I obviously enjoyed myself, and if I really didn’t like what you were doing, I could have knocked you out any time I wanted to.”

Jason hummed noncommittally.

Tim rolled his eyes, “Yeah, we are so not doing this right now.”

He turned, cupped Jason’s face with his hands, and stared deep into his beautiful eyes, “I like you, you freaking dumbass and I want to date you. I also want to continue having amazing sex with you because let me tell you, I’ve never cum so hard in my life!”

Jason laughed and tried to pull away but Tim wouldn’t let up, “Jason…I am being as serious as I can possibly be right now. I really, really like you. Actually, I’m pretty sure I love you. So, will you go on a date with me?”

Jason looked at Tim, unsure of what to think because well, Tim was so amazing and Jason was borderline psychotic and Tim could probably do better.

Tim cut him off before he could even open his mouth, “I can’t do better than you because there is no one better than you. Jason, god! You are so unbelievably incredible and strong and smart and you’re so, so good it inspires me every day.”

Jason was speechless. Here was the boy of his dreams, telling him all these wonderful things about himself and holy shit. Jason was in love.

“I love you,” Jason said, a little dumbfounded, before grabbing Tim by the back of his neck to bring him in for a kiss. 

Tim giggled, kissing back a little messily, but it was so perfect and so sweet that Jason was about to lose his damn mind.  
***

(Much later, after they had both slept and showered and eaten breakfast, Tim asked Jason what he had come over for in the first place so Jason tells him about the USB drive.

They both consider their first date to be taking down the weapons smuggling ring and going for chili dogs after).

**Author's Note:**

> super, super, super new to this fandom but!!!
> 
> somno is my favorite song and i just had to share
> 
> also, i think jason would be a really soft dom,,,maybe that'll be my next fic,,,
> 
> i wrote this at 2 am and now i'm tired.
> 
> unedited.
> 
> thanks for reading ily <3
> 
> edit 6/11: this is a rape fic so i've changed the tags  
> if there's something else you would like me to tag please let me know nicely and DO NOT LECTURE OR "EDUCATE" ME  
> i'm way too old for that fuckery and i've been in fandom spaces for well over 15 years. miss me with that bullshit.
> 
> i've been here a a total of 20 hours and i am already beginning to hate it here. thanks for that.


End file.
